A magnetic bone conduction hearing aid is held in position on a patient's head by means of magnetic attraction that occurs between magnetic members included in the hearing aid and in a magnetic implant that has been implanted beneath the patient's skin and affixed to the patient's skull. Acoustic signals originating from an electromagnetic transducer located in the external hearing aid are transmitted through the patient's skin to bone in the vicinity of the underlying magnetic implant, and thence through the bone to the patient's cochlea. The acoustic signals delivered by the electromagnetic transducer are provided in to response to external ambient audio signals detected by one or more microphones disposed in external portions of the hearing aid. The fidelity and accuracy of sounds delivered to a patient's cochlea, and thus heard by a patient, can be undesirably compromised or affected by many different factors, including hearing aid coupling to the magnetic implant, and hearing aid design and configuration.
What is needed is a magnetic hearing aid system that somehow provides increased fidelity and accuracy of the sounds heard by a patient.